Aria and Light Yagami
by Nahrond
Summary: Aria meets the new guy, Light. He asks for a guide and she obliges. I do not own Death Note warning lemon. Oneshot maybe


Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note.

Warning: sex profanity and everything else

It was a normal day in Japan. I sat watching the news eating my cereal.

"_There seems to be more criminals dying of heart attacks and videos from Kira.."_

I zoned out, _enough of this Kira business!_

Finishing my cereal, I rinsed the bowl and headed off for school.

_Ugh, I hate these stupid uniforms, skirts look terrible on me, _I thought.

I reached the school in a few minutes, I looked around and saw no one interesting to talk to, my best friend Sane moved to the states as soon as Kira attacked.

The girls around me giggled as the boys flirted. But, one boy did catch my eye. He had blonde hair and a dangerous look. I was immediately attracted. _Must be his first day, I don't recognize him._

The day dragged on slowly, History was the worst. The teacher droned on and on about World War II. The only thing keeping me awake was that the new guy, Light, I learned, sat next to me.

"…And Germany was joined together once more, fighting the government on Communism…"

The bell tolled. _Finally,_ I thought.

"Hey," I turned, "I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me around?"

The blonde boy, Light, was standing there, talking to _me._

I stuttered, "Yeah, no problem, I have a bree period right now."

"Oh, so do I," he beamed.

"Okay, where would you like to go eat?" I asked, hoping that I didn't blush.

"Anywhere is fine with me," he said smiling.

He had a perfect set of teeth, white and straight.

"Unh? Oh, yeah, how does sushi sound?" I asked stupidly, walking to my car, all the girls around us were staring daggers at me, I smiled.

"Yeah, I love sushi," he agreed.

I drove to the Sushi Station nearby. We talked the whole way there, I found that we were alike in so many ways.

"So, where were you before you came here?" I asked.

"Here and there, I don't really remember my last permanent home," he said looking at the tea in his hands.

"Sad, I'm sorry," _why am I sorry?_

He smiled, "Oh, I'm doing just fine on my own. You know, you never told me your name," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, Aria Sake," I answered, taking a drink of my tea.

"What a pretty name," he mused.

We talked for a few more minutes when I realized class would be starting in ten minutes.

"Hey, we have to go."

"Oh, yes, we do don't we?"

I drove back to school, the bell tolled shortly after we took our seats in our Trig. class.

The teacher lectured us on tangents and co-signs. So boring.

The bell tolled once more and I awoke with a start.

"Hey, sleepy head. You didn't miss much and I took notes if you want to study them," Light said nicely.

I just stared. No one was ever this nice to me.

"That was my last class, how about you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was mine, too," I said, yawning.

"If you want, you can come to my apartment for dinner?" he asked.

My mouth dropped, "Uhh, sure."

_It's not like I have someone to go home to._

I drove to his home, it was in the more prosperous part of town, I had never been here before.

We got out of my car and walked round to the back.

"Aria?" he said quietly.

"Hm?" I answered.

Lightning fast_, _he turned and pushed me up against the wall and pressed his soft lips to mine.

I was stunned, I had just met him not long ago. I tried to fight, I sighed in defeat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entwined my fingers in his long blonde hair. The smell of apples and cologne filled my senses. His mouth opened slightly, his tongue flicking our to stroke my lips, asking for entrance.

I opened my mouth, his tongue twisted and danced with my own. He tasted of peppermint and rice. He pressed me up against the wall, pulling my legs to hang on his hips. His erection rubbing on my thigh. Warmth pooled between my legs as his mouth trailed soft kisses down my throat.

I moaned quietly as his hand gripped my breast through my uniform.

"You know, I liked you from the second I saw you and your damned uniform turns me on. Would you like to go somewhere more suitable?" he said between kisses.

The only answer was a gasp as he slid a hand to my center, teasing me through the thin fabric.

He laughed, "I thought so."

He carried me up the stairs to his apartment, never breaking our kiss.

He laid me on the bed, stripping off his school shirt.

His chest was muscular and firm, I ran my hands down the ripples, a hiss came from his lips as I reached his pants.

He grabbed my hands, "Not. Yet."

I smiled. He pressed his mouth to mine once more, unbuttoning my shirt slowly. He tore it open revealing my stomach and black lacy bra.

He inhaled sharply at the sight, pulling my skirt off slowly. I pulled him to me. Placing my lips to his, he slid a hand under my back, unhooking my bra, his fingers tracing my spine. I shuddered with pleasure, he took the chance to pull the restricting material from my body.

Her breasts bounced as I tore the fabric from her. Her eyes were glazed with lust and desire. I grabbed at one breast and massaged it carefully, suckling at the pink nub. It hardened as soon as my tongue made contact. I traced my fingers down her stomach to her hot center. She moaned my name, "Liiiiggghht!! Quit teasing me!"

I obliged and slid a finger down into her slick folds, rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"Uh, Light?" Ryuk said from behind me. "Do you mind me watching?"

"Yes, go away, Ryuk" I said quietly, Aria's breast still being suckled.

"Light!" Aria screamed as I slid two fingers into her center.

"Okay, darn. This was just getting good," Ryuk said and disappeared.

I laughed. I sat up, unbuttoning my pants and removing them. I felt free, those damned pants were suffocating me.

She gasped, apparently she didn't realize I was this big. I smirked and placed the head at her entrance. I pushed forward slightly, spreading her tight hole.

She panted, "Be nice, I'm still a virgin."

"Not for long," I said and pushed inside her slowly.

She screamed my name and I felt her walls pulsate around me, soaking my cock.

I pumped a few times and couldn't hold it much longer, I released my seed into her and collapsed onto her.

"Will you be mine?" I asked.

"Yes," she panted, and my world faded as I sunk into unconsciousness.

AN: This is my first ever sex scene. Hope you enjoyed, review please.


End file.
